The Most Evil of Creatures
by C.A. Crest
Summary: To any passerby it was just a purple toy in a window display. To a time traveling, bow-tie wearing alien it was the most evil of Earth's creatures. Of course no would would suspect a Furby.
1. Clara Part 1

**Hello readers! For my already loyal followers I know this is out of character for me to write a Doctor Who fic, but it couldn't be helped! This short fic was inspired by a post on Facebook that caught my attention. And of course I must state: the following characters and titles do not belong to me in any way shape or form. I only claim rights to the unique plot line. Enjoy!**

 _~Outside a Random Toy Store in London~_

"Clara! What are those-those _**creatures**_ doing in the window?!" the Doctor pointed towards the large display window, sonic screwdriver held at the ready.

Clara Oswin Oswald _(just Clara is fine)_ turns on her heel to look back at the Doctor who, up until a few seconds ago, was strolling by her side taking in the lovely English June weather. From the hostile and slightly panicked tone, though he would never admit to it, she expected to see some horrible monster or a alien bent on world destruction. What she didn't expect to see was the fully grown man _(Time Lord)_ about ready to attack the window display of a local toy store. Retreating her steps she joined him and looked closer, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"What creatures Doctor?" she swept her eyes again over the window to make sure she hadn't missed something obvious. When she found nothing yet again she looked back him with curious eyes.

This time the alien throws himself at the window with both hands up against the glass, sonic screwdriver still in his right hand. Sinking down slightly the Doctor levels his glare towards a small toy with purple fur with eyes that blinked on their own. "This creature." he seethed, which for the bow tie wearing man, was an odd occurrence as he normally was a happy (sometimes obnoxiously so) person. The only time she ever heard him talk like this was when someone mentioned Twitter.

Clara vaguely remembered having one of these toys as a little girl, the name on the tip of her tongue.

"You mean...the Furby?"

"Is that what they're called? Then yes the Furby!"

"I don't understand what's wrong with them?"

"They are one of the most evil and devious creatures on this planet!"

She blinked once, then again. "It's a child's toy. They're small and furry and kids play with them. I had one when I was small. They recently made a comeback."

He shook his head and backed away from the window which Clara was grateful for as the Doctor was starting to draw more than a few eyes. Usually Clara was a very open minded person because when traveling with a Time Lord you just had to be. But this, the Furbies, it was just a little too unrealistic. They were just toys after all.

"And what Doctor makes them so evil?" she asked in a teasing voice. One he didn't appreciate given the frown he wore.

"Clara these are not toys. They are evil robotic devices that have long since betrayed their creator and started kidnapping children. Day or night, the Furbies would allow the children close, gain their trust and love, then would us a high frequency to hypnotize the children. Leading them away never to be seen again."

If it were not for the serious tone Clara would have busted out laughing, but something about the way the Doctor was looking at the toy made her stop. She didn't fully believe him, but she wasn't going to laugh at him either.

"And how do you know that children don't just wonder off and come back later?"

"Ever wonder about those old pictures on milk cartons?"

"Those are just random missing kids, that sort of thing happens all the time." Clara reasoned. It was a sad but true fact of life that children get taken by bad people and not evil things disguised as a child's toy.

"But-" the Doctor started, but Clara cut him off.

"Nope. We are going back to the TARDIS and get you out of the sun. How about some tea?"

Clara dragged the reluctant Time Lord away from the window, his eyes staying on it as long as he could. Inside he was mentally vowing to keep watch over reports of missing children in this time, just in case. When his eyes were forced away by the small woman he didn't see a pair of small robotic eyes that had followed them.

The Furby in the window made a small screeching noise as its eyes began to glow.

 **Dedicated to my older sister who has always had an irrational fear of Furbies. Love you!**


	2. Clara Part 2

**Hello again readers! I got to say that I hadn't intended on continuing this story as it was just meant to be a one shot originally. I'll keep adding chapters if I can, but I make no promises. To those of you who added a review thank you! There is no better feeling knowing that someone liked your story enough to leave a comment. Now on with the story,** _ **GERONIMO!**_

 _~Clara~_

This was all the Doctor's fault.

She couldn't count the number of times she had thought this since meeting the eccentric man by chance, over the phone no less, but it never lost meaning. Ever since she came back home from her most recent travels with the Doctor she just couldn't stop thinking.

About Furbies.

Stupid. Multicolored. Furry. Child's toy.

Furbies.

And it was _all_ the Doctor's fault.

Sure she had laughed about it at first. In front of the toy store she was just so sure the Doctor had been mistaken. About the toy. Not about the missing children on milk cartons. But after dragging him back to the TARDIS and practically forcing tea down his throat did things return to normal. Or as normal things could get with a time and space traveling alien. Had it been anything else, the incident would have been forgotten for the British woman. But that would have been much too easy for the life of Clara Oswald.

As a school teacher she had taken many a toy when dealing with children who a.) weren't paying attention b.) were being punished or c.) weren't even supposed to have them in the first place. She had taken toys from simple marbles to the latest hand held devices. Cell phones were also becoming more of a problem despite the fact that her students shouldn't even be old enough to have one to begin with! Today's parents really need to think things through.

This particular day though she had taken the one thing that forced her to think about the Doctor's words again and again. The children were outside for recess leaving their teacher alone at her desk. Starring at the blue and green furry toy with unmoving eyes. She picked it up, shook it, tossed it in the air, and poked it with her pen. The Furby remained as it always was, a non-living toy. She was provoking a toy and it was all that stupid man's fault. Clara felt like a paranoid idiot.

"Just a toy. It's just a toy!" she muttered, hoping to convince herself to leave the thing alone.

"Clara who are you talking to?" a male voice said form her doorway.

Looking up from her desk she found the sixth year teacher, Dennis Thatch, standing there with a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Dennis! Hello, um, just talking to myself I suppose. Can I help you with something?" she asked as she took the Furby from the top of her desk and quickly shoved in into one of her desk drawers.

"Just about some papers we talked about during the last staff meeting was all."

Clara happily engaged the man and pushed the toy from her mind. Dennis and her had talked until her class returned from recess and lunch. Her day passed in the usual fashion of lessons and questions and groans when she assigned homework. She only realized that she hadn't thought about the Furby at all until the last bell rang, releasing the children to their waiting parents. All but little Abigail Jones, who sheepishly approached her desk. The little blond girl had always been shy to the point she didn't really talk to the other children and rarely spoke in class. For these reasons Clara understood why she would bring a toy to school, it was the only thing she felt comfortable or confident enough talking to.

"Miss Oswald, um, c-could I have my toy back?" she asked in the softest voice that Clara almost missed what she had asked. Knowing that she wouldn't get Abby to repeat her question she guessed it was about the Furby. Opening her bottom drawer she withdrew the toy and put it on the desk in front of the girl.

"Abby, I know we all like our toys, but how about we leave this at home from now on okay? I'm sure your friend would like to be at home with your other toys instead of boring old school."

The girl nodded quickly, but wouldn't make eye contact. She just grabbed the toy and held it close, as if she were scared it would be ripped away otherwise.

"Thank you Miss Oswald."

Abby turned to leave, but before it was completely out of her sight, Clara thought she saw the toy's eyes narrow at her. It was just a second, but she was sure that was what she saw. Before she could do anything to confirm it, Abby had left the room, taking the Furby with her.

Not realizing she had gotten up at all, Clara slowly sank back into her chair, mind spinning. Did that really just happen? Or had the time with the Doctor finally make her just as paranoid as he was? Groaning she put her head in her hands at the feeling of an oncoming headache.

This was all the Doctor's fault.

 _~Outside the School~_

Abby Jones had settled herself inside her mother's car, placing her school bag in the seat next to her with the Furby on top so it could also see out the window. When her mother asked about her day, the ever quiet Abby spoke loudly and quickly. She didn't even notice the Furby's eyes coming on, nor did she notice it looking back at the school with a glare that shouldn't be found on any toy. It was a look of anger, of annoyance, and one filled with a dark promise. Destruction of the human that had almost taken it away from its victim.

The Furby's eyes glowed.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Alright my loyal readers you may have noticed that this isn't a chapter update. I apologize for any raised hopes. But I do come bearing important news! First things first: ideas. I have a few ideas about where this story is going, but I want to hear your ideas too. Leave them in a review or even in a P.M and I'll use the ones I love the best. I feel that readers can connect more with a story when they feel they have had a part in creating it. A few other authors have used this method in their stories, I should know, some of them are my favorites. Next order of business: updates. When I get this story rolling again I will try to set an exact time period for scheduled updates. I really do hate leaving people wondering when I'll post again. And last, but never least: recommendations. I know you guys like my story because you read it, you review it, and hopefully soon you'll contribute to it. But I also would like to recommend some stories I love and hopefully you'll go check them out. This post's recommendation(and my very first): in the heart of a dying star by myrskytuuli. This is a Doctor Who and Avengers crossover story that I just randomly fell in love with.

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll get back as soon as possible with an actual chapter next. Keep calm and watch out for evil, homicidal Furbies!


	4. The Fourth Doctor Part 1

Chapter 3: The Fourth

 _And long before Clara and her Doctor had their run in with the evil Ferbies, there were many others who crossed their path._

 **Fourth Doctor**

Odd wasn't a word that was unfamiliar to him. In fact, many people that he had met throughout his long life used that same word to describe him. Constantly. From his bright blue eyes that were always open wide with an extreme level of curiosity to his favored long, multicolored scarf to his in your face personality...the Doctor appeared odd to many. But this creature was odd _to him_. And that said more than many would understand. He had traveled to numerous planets, galaxies, times, and even a universe or two, but this thing before him was just plain odd.

Florescent pink fur that was coated silver at the tips, a bright orange beak, and large robotic eyes that followed you on their own. It was odd, off putting, and down right creepy.

"And they sell them as a child's plaything?" he asked himself. Normally he would ask Sarah Jane, but she wasn't traveling with him presently. Such a shame too.

Observing all the child around him in the store clutching their odd toys he came to a decision. The toys were odd, but didn't appear to be hurting the kids. In fact, the kids were gleeful for their new toys. And who was he to take away that fun and happiness anyways? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some Jelly Babies and popped them into his mouth. After a final glance around he left the small store, not noticing the pink toy watching as he went.

The toy's eyes glowed.


End file.
